Naruto the Halloween Special
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Halloween Special 2017 featuring several of everyone's favorite Narutos from my stories.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Many Other Series + Nightmare Before Christmas - I don't own them**_  
 _ **Special Start!**_

 _Start the music - Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld_

'Not even the strangest thing I've done today... who knew so many different versions of me existed.' Naruto the Immortal Sage Trainer thought to himself as he and several other copies of himself, Naruto the Manly Hip Whipper, Naruto the Forced Fighter, and Naruto the New Moon Rabbit all grabbed different instruments and started to play them together. Out of all of them, they were the ones who were the most gifted when it came to instruments.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Naruto the Unwilling Robot asked as he came up and removed his head from his body and tossed it up into the air.

A blur jumped into the air and caught his head, before landing on the ground to show two Naruto's standing there.

"Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween." Naruto the Foxy Titania and Naruto the Killer both stated as they tossed the head back to Naruto the Unwilling Robot. The two of them linked arms, before they spun around and vanished in a puff of smoke that covered the stage.

"This is Halloween-" Naruto the Scythe Master Remastered spoke softly with a wicked grin on his face.

"This is Halloween." Naruto the Scythe Master Completely Mastered added with a soft smile on his face, and the two of them had their right eyes glow silver, before they vanished in a flash of ice and fire. The two of them gone from sight as they were replaced by a different Naruto.

"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." Naruto the Master of Pokegirls stated, thinking about his own Halloween themed pokegirl comrade. He held a pumpkin in his arms, before it was set aflame from afar.

A different Naruto with flames coming from his sword grinned at the burning pumpkin.

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene." Naruto the Dragon Hunter spoke as he tossed his sword up into the air and sheathed it in his sheath. "Trick or treat-" Naruto the Dragon Hunter added, before he was interupted by a different Naruto.

"-till the neighbours gonna die of fright." Naruto and Kushina spoke out of the body of Naruto the Fused Trap, their combined form giving their voice a creepy sound as they held a flashlight up to their face. Naruto the Dragon Hunter jumped in shock, holding his heart at the surprise, before calming down.

He was about to punch Naruto the Fused Trap, before two giant shuriken stabbed into the ground between them, before turning into Naruto the Demon Weapon.

Both of them screamed in shock.

"It's our town, everybody scream!" Naruto the Demon Weapon called out with a large grin.

He was getting paid 10 souls for this!

"In this town of Halloween." Naruto the Vampire High Schooler spoke with a raised eyebrow when he saw the multi-blooded Naruto the Transmigrant Lover standing nearby as well, giving off the aura of a Dhampire.

Naruto the Fair Raven's Son stepped onto the stage with his sharp teeth showing in an evil grin, and his eyes glowing bright red.

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground _sharp_ and eyes glowing _RED_!" Naruto the Fair Raven's Son spoke with his tone suggesting pure _murder_ , and why not, for doing this Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld had promised him that he was going to be given an opponent so strong that it would make him use more than 50% of his strength. That alone was amazing for him.

Naruto the Strange Mage Remake appeared as he showed off the ring around his finger, long snake-like tornadoes coming off of his hand.

"I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders-" Naruto the Strange Mage Remake removed Jack off of his head, and spiders started to pour out of Jack. "-in my hair." Naruto the Strange Mage Remake shook all of the spiders out of Jack, placed Jack back on his head, before he sank into the shadows like he had never even been there.

He had things to do instead of this.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween." The Naruto's all playing instruments sang, since nobody wanted to do just this part, or repeat themselves for it.

A Naruto surrounded by lion-women appeared.

"In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the _Ten Tail's Song._ " Naruto the Sun God spoke, hinting at something with the lyrics that he changed.

All of the other Naruto's sent him a dark look.

Fucker.

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise." Naruto the Alpha, with his harem of lion girls, sang as he glared at Naruto the Sun God for stealing his lines that he was suppose to sing. Instead he had to sing the lines that Naruto the Sun God was suppose to sing.

Stupid Sun God, forgetting which lines he was suppose to do... and even then not getting them right.

"Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..." Naruto the Deadly Nightshade started to sing the next word, before Naruto the Twin Tails: The Impure, jumped out of a trash can in a demonic looking form, covered in blood.

"Aaaah!?"

"SCREAM!" Naruto the Twin Tails: The Impure shouted out as Naruto the Twin Tails and Naruto the Twin Tails: The Pure, both grabbed him by the arms and knocked him out for the stunt that he pulled.

He gave both of them nervous smiles.

"This is Halloween, Red'N'Black, slimy greem. Aren't you scared?" Naruto the Twin Tails asked as he pulled a sword out and looked like he was ready to cut The Impure with it.

Nope.

"Well that's just fine." Naruto the Twin Tails: The Pure, put his finger on the sword and lowered it to stop the more angry of the trio.

All three of them stood up together.

"Say it once-" They each pointed to Naruto the Twin Tails. "-say it twice." They all pointed to Naruto the Twin Tails: The Pure, before Naruto the Twin Tails: The Impure showed a pair of dice in his hands, with each of their faces on one of the sides. "Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night." They all three grew devil wings and flew off together into the sky.

They seperated in the air and went into teleportation circles leading them back to their own universes.

"Everybody scream, everybody SCREAM!" Naruto the Assassin Charmer spoke with his face covered, since there were a few female looking Naruto's, and he didn't want to take a chance with any traps.

Not to mention that Naruto the Killer, who was female.

"In our town of Halloween." Naruto the Cat's Bae stated as he rubbed the side of his head.

Stupid headache.

A Naruto with golden wings appeared.

"I am the one with the tear-away face-" Naruto the Golden Child placed his hand in front of his face, and when he removed it his face was shape-shifted so that it wasn't there anymore. "Here in a flash, and gone without a trace." Then just like that, he vanished in a bright light, before he was gone from the world.

"I am the "who" when you call "who'se there?". I am the wind blowing through your hair." Naruto the Ancient Hero waved his sword, and a massive wind crashed over everyone. With a blur of speed, he vanished and appeared behind a different Naruto with his sword drawn.

He was stopped when the Naruto he appeared behind grinned.

"I am the _shadow on the moon at night._ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." Naruto the Dullahan stated as his head was chopped off of his shoulders, and his body caught it rather easily. He grinned as he was held by his head, before he gave a bow, almost dropping his head when he did so.

As an agent of death, it was just job to create fear in the hearts of men.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" The band of Naruto's once more sang their part, since nobody elsed wanted to sing that part of it, they were made to.

A many young Narutos appeared with a grin.

"Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare." The many children clones who made up "Naruto the Many" appeared and started to sing in their childlike voices.

"That's our job-" Naruto the Top Meister spoke as he sat on the roof of a nearby creepy house, created by the powers of the one who brought them to their location.

Death City was creepier.

"-but we're not mean." Naruto the Duel Counterpart summoned several non-scary monsters from his playing cards.

"In our town of Halloween." The two of them sang together.

"In this town, don't we love it now. Everybodys waiting for the next surprise!" Naruto the Ace of Cait Shelter called out with a wide smile on his face, happy to be back in action, even though he wasn't in action in his own universe at the moment. He let loose a roar of wind, and damn near shattered the moon with his blast of power. He sent everyone an apology at his near-destruction of several things between them and the moon.

Whoops... didn't need to destroy another moon.

"The Ten Tailed Man, might catch you in the back, and scream like a _Sakura_ , make you jump out of your skin!" Naruto the SFDB sang loudly, changing the lyrics that were given to him to match with what Naruto the Sun God had done. The two Naruto's gave each other high fives for fucking with the song, turning it into a parody of what Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld had wanted them to do.

Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld was in the background, sending them what they would assume was an unamused look.

 _All_ off the Naruto's started to sing, other than Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld.

"This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't ya please make way for a very special guy! Our man Ten Tails, one with the mighty god, everyone hail to the Ten Tailed King NOW!" All of the Naruto's started to sing together, before Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld stood up and raised his hand up.

A portal appeared out of nowhere.

A foot stepped out of the portal.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The band sang their part once more.

Naruto the Man with Ten Tails stepped out of the portal with a confident look on his face. All of the Naruto's got together and gave their salutes to the one older than all of them.

"In this town, we call home, everyone hail to my Ten Tailed Song." Naruto the Man with Ten Tails spoke with his soft, but powerful, voice as he radiated power. He raised his arms up, and all of the Naruto's started to group together.

"La, la, la, la~la~la, la, la, la~la~la, la, la, la, la la, la, la! WHEEEEEEE!"

The music stopped, and everyone looked towards Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld for a moment, who started to write something down on his notepad.

He stopped writing, before he smiled at nothing.

He opened his mouth.

"... Have a good Halloween everyone."

 _ **Halloween Special End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 ** _I hope everyone has a fun Halloween.  
_**


End file.
